1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to actors and, in particular, to using atomic agents to implement modifications to actors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer game systems are popular forms of entertainment that present a virtual world within which a player typically controls an actor, e.g., character, avatar, or entity that interacts with other actors in a simulated environment. The other actors may be computer-controlled or controlled by other players, when the computer game system supports multi-player games, e.g., an online virtual world. The computer-controlled actors are designed by a game developer and the behavior and appearance of the computer-controlled actors, including responses to other computer-controlled actors is embedded in the program code defining the actor. During gameplay, the appearance and behavior of the actor may be modified based on interactions with the player, another computer-controlled actor in the game, or an object in the simulated environment.
When a new actor is added to a game, the program code defining the existing actors needs to be modified in order for the existing actors to interact with the new actor. Similarly, when a new appearance or behavior is added to the game, the program code defining each existing actor that will exhibit the new appearance or behavior needs to be modified.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique updating existing actors to exhibit new appearances and behavior.